Black Fire & Violet Thunder
by CyberChick135
Summary: High School/Ninja Students Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Clary didn't expect that one fateful day their lives would change, all because they were late to class. Throw in their sensei being turned into a Guinea Pig, a trio of Rangers from a rival academy, an evil space ninja and his less-than-intelligent goon squad, and every-day teenage drama and things are bound to get interesting.


**A/N:** Hey ya'll, Cyber here. So this is my _Power Rangers Ninja Storm_ fanfiction that is in the same universe as my _**No Ordinary Ranger**_ fanfic. While it's not a direct sequel or anything, later on there will be a character that's a ranger as well as a mermaid. But since it has nothing to do with _H20: Just Add Water,_ it's a solo category story and no spoilers for _**No Ordinary Ranger**_ or it's two sequels will be present. Hope ya'll enjoy it, please review.

* * *

 **Prelude to a Storm**

 _"Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors. Ancient scrolls told of four who would be chosen above the others. Four children of the elements who would become...the Wind Power Rangers"_

Blue Bay Harbor, California may seem like a normal coastal city, but within its residences live the prophesied four. Four ninja students who are destined to become the next incarnation of Power Rangers. At first glance they might not look like much, but most heroes start out that way. A teenage female wearing a blue tube top and matching shorts surfs the waves, a dark-skinned male in khaki shorts and a red sweatshirt grinds the rails at the local skate park, a tan skinned female wearing a fitted leotard with a black and red design twists her body up and over the high bar at the local gym, her dark eyes full of concentration, and lastly a teenage male in a yellow race suit shreds down a dirt trail on his motornbike, skidding to a halt. These four are the prophesied Wind Power Rangers.

Clarissa Carter, a seventeen year old teenager with brown hair and matching eyes dismounted the uneven bars and took a breather, her cell phone alarm blaring. Her eyes widened and she muttered a curse under her breath as she tore through her black sports duffle searching for her clothes.

"Carter!" the gym coach yelled, "Your dismount needs some work. Otherwise, good work."

"Thanks coach." Clary panted, zipping up her duffle and slinging the strap over her shoulder. "I'll catch ya tomorrow." She ran towards the locker rooms, her loose ponytail sicking to her sweat-coated neck.

A large blue and white van was parked a few blocks from the gym, the blonde surfer from earlier sitting behind the wheel. She glanced out the rearview window and saw Clary running towards her. "Well it's about time." she sighed, looking to the passenger seat.

"Sorry Tori, I spent a little bit longer on bars than I expected. There's this one trick I'm trying to perfect leading into my dismount." Clary defended, tossing her bag in the back of the van. "How were the waves today?"

"Totally wild." Tori chuckled, flipping her friend's ponytail off her shoulder, "Your hair's still wet."

"I know. I took like the fastest shower ever, I haven't even put on my makeup." Clary pulled out the red scrunchi from her damp hair and tousled it, pulling the vanity mirror down to apply some lip gloss. "The guys late again?"

"As per usual." Tori sighed, looking around.

The male teenager from the skate park rolled up to the van and slammed on the door, "Missed me?" he grinned with a slight chuckle.

"Dream on." Tori scoffed, but smiled.

Clary shook her head, "No, not at all." she shrugged her shoulders and closed the vanity mirror.

Shane just laughed as he climbed into the back, leaning against the passenger seat headrest. "Hey babe."

A smile crossed Clary's lips, "Hi." she giggled, pecking his lips.

Tori rolled her eyes as she spotted their other friend, the biker from the track. "As usual, Dustin's the last one."

"Think we should buy him another watch for his birthday?" Clary questioned, leaning back in the seat.

"He'll just lose it again or somehow break it." Shane shook his head as he opened the back panel door.

The teenager in yellow jumped right in, "How's it goin?" he greeted with a smile.

"You're late." Tori reminded. "Again." She started up her van and pulled away from the curb.

"How can you guys be late every single time?" Clary questioned the two boys. "I don't think Tori and I could pull that off even if we actually planned it."

"Maybe it's because you're the responsible ones." Shane pointed out, earning raised eyebrows from the two girls. The teen in red patted their shoulders, "Think about it, in every group there are different types of people."

"He's totally right." Dustin agreed. "It's kinda like um, like the Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" Tori and Clary laughed, leaning back in their seats. "You've gotta be joking." Tori shook her head.

"Okay hear me out." Dustin leaned forward, resting his elbow on the driver's seat. "There's the cool, mellow dude. Obviously me."

"Then there's the risk taker." Shane added, casting a glance at his girlfriend. "The adrenaline guy, that would of course be me." He checked out his reflection in the rearview mirror, earning a laugh from the other three.

"Then there's the rebellious one." Dustin rolled his eyes in Clary's direction. "The one who totally defies whatever standards are set for her. Dear Clarissa, that's you to a 'T'."

"So that makes Tori the logical one then?" Clary questioned. The two boys nodded.

"You guys have got to lay off the comic books, seriously." Tori noted, turning onto a mountain road.

"Agreed." Clary nodded. "I mean, Power Rangers? Give us a break."

* * *

Tori parked her van on the shoulder of a desolate mountain road, cutting the engine. "This place always creeps me out." Dustin sighed as the four teens walked deep into the woods.

"I hear that bro." Shane agreed, leading the four.

They treked deeper into the woods, coming across a large waterfall that fed into the lake. Something caught their attention which made the four teens halt. Suddenly, figures in black whizzed past them in all directions, knocking them off balence.

A group of ninja students wearing black leather uniforms with lines of red, blue, yellow, and a lighter shade of black stood opposite the four teens, in prepped fighting stances. Shane, Clary, Dustin, and Tori got to their feet, discarding their civilian clothes, revealing matching uniforms than those of their apparent opponents.

Tori fought againt two ninjas with lines of blue on their uniforms that matched her own, taking the fight to the surface of the lake. In an effort to dodge the two water ninja, Tori lost her balance and fell into the water.

Dustin was fighting four ninjas in yellow, who had the powers over earth. Once he became surrounded, he tried a move that was meant to submerge him completely beneath the earth, but ended up getting himself half buried, much to the amusement of the other ninja.

Clary flipped over the five earth ninja and landed on a high tree branch, her uniform having lighter black lines. She clasped her hands together, both index and middle fingers pointed up as she jumped down to her three opponents who wore uniforms that matched hers, flames igniting from her landing point. The other three fire ninja created spheres of flame and launched them in Clary's direction. With a smile, she flipped out of the way and struck a pose when she landed, only to realize a part of her uniform pant leg was on fire.

Shane faced off against a trio of air ninja and took the fight above the ground. Thinking he'd gain the upper hand easily, Shane pushed harder and missed his intended target, which led to him being thrown right into the ground at Clary's feet.

Down and defeated, the four friends regrouped and ignored the laughter from their fellow ninja peers. A hawk's screech sounded in the distance, getting the four teenagers attention. "Aw man, we're gonna get it now." Clary muttered, her loose brown ponytail blowing in the breeze.

Where the majestic bird landed, appeared Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, a serious expression plastered on his face. "That's enough for today." he spoke, and the rest of the ninja students dispersed, leaving just the sensei and the four teenagers. Sensei Watanabe walked in front of each student, "Tori. Clarissa. Shane. Dustin." with every name he said, the respective teenager looked down at their feet, feeling their teacher's disappointment. "I will expect a visit from you, so that we may discuss your lack of commitment to your ninja training." The sensei walked smoothly across the lakes surface and disappeared into a glowing portal.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Dustin stated, cracking a small grin. The other three raised their brows and rolled their eyes. "What? It wasn't."

"Save it, Dustin. We all know sensei is never that easy going." Clary sighed, tightening her ponytail.

* * *

The four teens dejectedly followed their teacher and emerged at the Wind Ninja Academy. "Okay, you guys can blame it all on me." Dustin admitted, still trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry, we will." Tori assured as the four looked on at the other students training.

"You four have been students at the Wind Ninja Academy for nearly a year, and yet you have failed to realize the importance of punctuality." Sensei Watanabe reminded his students as they walked among the grounds. "I suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise, I will have no other choice but to expel you."

"Wait, you can't." Shane objected.

Sensei Watanabe just smiled, "You all have great potential. It would be a shame to waste it." he turned away from his students. "Now go, you must have other studies."

The four teenagers bowed to their master and walked away, passing by Cameron Watanabe, son of Sensei Kanoi. He watched as the four rebels left the academy grounds, standing next to his father. "I don't know why you put up with them." he sighed.

"Well then, Cameron. I guess that's why I'm the sensei and you're the sensei' son." Kanoi lightly chuckled. A tiny rumble of thunder caught his attention and he noted a strange, purplish haze appearing in the sky, causing him to believe that danger could be approaching.

* * *

The next day, the four friends met early at the local sports shop, Storm Chargers, where Dustin worked as a mechanic. Tori and Clary sat on a couch in the corner, working on math homework, and Shane sat next to Clary resting his hand on her knee.

"Don't you have homework from your classes?" the Fire ninja asked her boyfriend.

"Sort of, I just like watching you do yours." the air ninja replied with a smile, pecking her cheek.

Clary rolled her eyes and punched in a few numbers on her calculator, jotting down the answer it gave.

At the same time, all four teens cell alarms blared and they jumped to their feet, bolting out of the shop and piled into Tori's van. As they drove to the ninja academy, a broadcaster on the radio was going on about strange atmospheric disturbances.

"Are we on time?" Dustin asked.

"We're early, for once." Tori corrected.

Clary glanced out the window and noticed an elderly couple having car trouble. "Hey Tor, pull over. I think they need help."

"No way." Shane rebuked, but the van had already stopped. "We can't."

"Well we can't just leave them Shane." Clary reminded, jumping out of the van. "What if something happens to them?" she glanced to the other male in their foursome. "Dustin, can you grab your tool kit?"

"Well if we're late, something will definitely happen to us." Shane reminded. "And it won't involve fun and fabulous prizes." But the others were already offering their assistance to the elderly couple, with Dustin saying it would only be a couple minutes.

It took more than a couple minutes to fix the engine. The elderly couple graciously thanked the four teenagers for their assistance. "Maybe his alarm clock didn't go off and he doesn't even miss us." Dustin assumed, opening the panel door.

"He's a ninja master Dustin." Shane reminded. "They don't oversleep." He shook his head and climbed into the back with the racer and shut the panel door. Tori restarted her van and pulled away from the shoulder.

* * *

The four teenagers raced to the portal entrance, already in their ninja clothes. However, before even reaching the entrance, they felt an ominous presence in the air. Racing through the portal, they were thrown back by a large gust of wind. All they could do was watch as the Wind Ninja Academy was sucked up in an invisible twister, leaving nothing but a giant crater behind.

"It's gone." Clary gaped, her brown eyes wide in shock. "The whole school just vanished."

Dustin scratched his head, "I'm thinking, maybe an earthquake?"

"When was the last time you heard of earthquake sucking buildings and people into the sky?" Shane questioned, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The four carefully climbed down and explored the wreckage, searching for any survivors. "Who would do something like this?" Tori asked, brushing a few blonde locks from her face.

"Are we the only students left?" Dustin sighed, his hands slapping his sides.

"No way, someone else has to be here." Clary rebuked, her ponytail whipping around as she scanned the crater site. "Sensei for sure. No way he can be taken down."

Shane looked around and pointed to a nearby pile of rubble, which appeared to have someone trapped underneath. When he saw the familiar green colored fabric, his eyes widened. "It's Cam!" he alerted the others. "Come on, help me get him out."

The four rushed over to Cam and Tori grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet while Clary helped steady him. "We've got you." Tori assured, still holding onto Cam's arm.

"Are you okay?' Clary asked, brushing dirt off of his green vest.

"Yeah." Cam answered, cleaning his glasses. "I'm fine."

Just as he said that, lasers began flying down, creating explosions just a few yards from the five teenagers. The first blast knocked everyone off their feet, and more soon followed. "Come on!" Shane urged, helping Clary up.

"Whoa!" Tori shrieked as another laser fired closer to them.

Shane kept Clary's hand clasped tightly in his as they ran for cover, more explosions sounding behind them.

"Down here guys." Cam told them, opening a secret hatch that was dug into the ground. Stone stairs descended down into darkness of some sort of cave. The green clad teenager motioned for the four ninja students to follow him. After a few seconds of hesitation, they ran after him.

"Cam, what is this place?" Clary asked, her hand still intertwined with Shane's as they descended the stairs.

Cam placed his hand on a palm scanner, opening a door to a secret, high-tech underground dojo. The four students' jaws dropped when the lights illuminated the room. "No freaking way." Dustin beamed.

"This place is cool." Tori marveled, smiling as the four walked around.

"This was here the entire time?" Clary blinked in astonishment. "Who knew?" Shane shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't ask any questions because I can't answer them." Cam informed, following the four ninjas.

"What, is this place like some big secret?" Shane asked Cam.

"Yes Shane, it's like some big secret." Cam answered in a slightly mocking tone.

"And there are times when secrets need to be revealed, Cam." a strangely familiar voice said. A small cart wheeled in and placed on it was a small hut. Standing at the edge was a brown furred Guinea Pig with a white section down the center of his face, who wore clothes and a hat that greatly resembled those that Sensei Kanoi wore.

"Okay, that giant rat sounds just like sensei." Shane noted, while the other three exchanged a confused glance as to why the small rodent could even talk.

Dustin squatted down in front of the cart, "It doesn't really look like him though." he observed. "Except for the clothes."

"My father is not a rat." Cam corrected. "He's a Guinea Pig."

The earth ninja's face fell and he turned to his three friends. "Yo, did he explain why and I like, missed it?"

Cam rolled his eyes, "He's stuck." he clarified.

"Stuck?" the fire ninja repeated, still slightly confused by everything.

"Yes Clarissa. Stuck." sensei agreed. "Observe." The small rodent flipped mid-air and landed on a button, which opened a compartment on the desk, which a computer monitor rose from. He landed next to the screen as video of the attack on the Wind Ninja Academy played for the four students. "This is Lothor, once a great ninja, he was banished from Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you." the video showed the battle that sensei was currently explaining. "Now he has returned and has brought an army to do everything they can to take our planet for their own. He must be stopped."

"Who is going to be dumb enough to take him on?" Dustin blurted out.

"An excellent question, Dustin." sensei cracked a teeny-tiny smile, turning to his human son. "The morphers Cam."

"Father you can't be serious." the teenager rebuked.

"We have no other choice." sensei reminded, his ears twitching.

"But these guys?!" Cam motioned to the four rebels. "I mean they're-"

"We're what?" Tori pressed, her hands on her hips.

Clary nodded in agreement, her arms folded over her chest. "Yeah, I'm not liking the way that sounded. Do you?" she glanced between the two guys.

"Nope." the air ninja shook his head.

"Actually, I'm like totally lost here." the earth ninja admitted, making the other three sigh in slight annoyance.

After more urgence from his father, Cam went into the back room and came back with a large, ornate, hexagonal shaped box. When he opened it, four large wrist guards with a single elemental disk were placed in a row. "These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers." Cam informed.

The four ninja students gaped and exchanged glances. Dustin beamed and was visibly excited, "Yes, I knew it! I was right." he cheered, taking the morpher with the yellow disk. "Power Rangers are real."

Tori picked up the blue-disked morpher, muttering "Whatever." under her breath, her lips forming a small smile.

Clary examined the black-disked morpher, shaking her head, "Seriously."

The last morpher had a red colored disk and Shane took that one, "No way." he said aloud, but his tone said something different.

The four students strapped on the morphers, marveling at the possibility of what was happening. Sensei walked to the edge of the large desk, "Dustin, child of the Earth, true to your heart, you will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger. Tori, fluid and graceful like the water, you will become the Blue Wind Ranger. Clarissa, daughter of Fire, fierce and passionate, you will control the powers of the Black Wind Ranger. Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger. From this point on, the four of you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers, protectors of the Earth."

As their sensei spoke that final statement, the four students stood tall and proud, ready for their new destiny. After a few seconds of silence, they looked at their morphers, wondering how to activate their powers. Cam rolled his eyes, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the defenders of the Galaxy." he muttered sarcastically under his breath.

The computer at the head of Ops began to beep, alerting everyone to an attack at the quarry. "Quickly, Lothor's army is attacking." sensei announced. "You must intercept them. Call on your powers by saying 'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form'. Good luck, Rangers."

* * *

Using their ninja agility, the four new rangers made it to the quarry in no time. A mantis-themed monster called Blue Face and hoard of large imp-like alien beings in black suits called Kelzaks searched around the quarry area.

"Hey!" Shane called down to the alien beings. "You looking for us?!" Once the aliens were focused on the four teens, they prepared a stance to transform, only to forget the call.

"Guys, watch and learn." Dustin cracked his neck, raising his right arm into the air. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" he yelled out, spinning his power disk. "Power of Earth!" In a bright flash of yellow light, he stood tall in a bright yellow spandex suit with silver sleeves and a lion silhouette symbol on his chest. He looked over himself and smiled under his helmet, "Oh yeah baby! No one's laughing at the comic book geek now, huh?" he directed the dis at his three friends.

"You're still a dork, Dustin." Clary replied, chuckling. She cracked her knuckles and copied the motion Dustin did. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" In a flash, she was in a black spandex suit with silver sleeves and leggings under her skirt and a phoenix symbol in the center of her chest. "Power of Fire!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" In a flash of red, Shane was transformed and wore a red suit like Dustin's with a symbol of bird wings unfurling in the center of his chest. "Power of Air!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" Tori spun her disk and in a flash of pale blue light, she was in a suit similar to Clary's, only the color of Aqua Blue and the symbol of a dolphin tail in the center of her chest. "Power of Water!"

"Wind Rangers, Ninja Swords." the four rangers grabbed the swords from the sheaths on their backs and leapt into action. Shane took to the air and slashed away at the Kelzaks, successfully beating a hoard of them to the ground. "Step aside!" he yelled in excitement, "It's all in the wrist."

Tori switched her sword into blaster mode and ran across the water, blasting some Kelzaks from a distance, "What's wrong? Never seen a girl in blue spandex walk on water?" she giggled.

Clary spin kicked a few Kelzaks out of her way and struck a ninja pose, her sword extended perpendicular to her body. "You know what they say," she giggled, gliding her gloved right index and middle fingers across the blade of her sword, "you play with fire," she charged forward, doing a series and flips and twists, striking each Kelzak, before jumping into the air "you're gonna get burned." She stuck her landing, and rested her blade on her shoulder.

Dustin submerged himself underground and blasted his way through some Kelzaks, knocking them off their feet. He reemerged and grinned under his helmet, "Oh yeah baby. That's what I'm talkin about." He jammed his sword into the ground, creating another blast which kept the Kelzaks down for the count.

* * *

The four Rangers stood together against Blue Face. Up in space on his large spaceship, Lothor was on his throne watching the whole battle unfold. "Power Rangers?" he questioned. "No one told me there would be Power Rangers!"

* * *

"You were impressive against the Kelzaks." Blue Face praised, "But you didn't think that was all we had, did you?" He formed a red energy sphere and fired it at the Rangers, creating an explosion that knocked them off balance for a minute or two.

Blue Face prepared another attack, but the Rangers dodge it by activating their Ninja Gliders. They all shared a laugh as they soared through the air, with Shane dropping Blue Face from mid-air and he landed with a thud while the Wind Rangers landed gracefully. They used their swords to deal another blow to the alien mantis monster.

The four Rangers called out their power weapons, ready to finish the fight.

"Phoenix Staff, fired up!" the Black Ranger yelled, holding out a black staff with gold stripes and a pair of red wings unfurled towards the bottom, forming a v-shaped point to concentrate energy.

"Sonic Fin, sound off." the Blue Ranger giggled, holding up a megaphone like weapon in the form of a dolphin tail.

"Hawk Blaster, taking flight." the Red Ranger's weapon resembled a compacted blaster with a hawk face on both sides.

"Lion Hammer, ready to roar!" the Yellow Ranger's weapon resembled a mallet with a black handle that had a single yellow strip on either side and a silver nose. "Beat this, blue dude." Dustin slammed the hammer down, creating shockwaves that knocked Blue Face onto his back.

"Ready for a workout?" Tori clicked on the megaphone, "And one, and two, and work it!" Her shouted commands created sonic waves which tossed Blue Face up and down like a yo-yo.

"My turn!" Clary twirled her staff, a small sphere of fire forming at the tip. "Is it hot out here, or is just me?" She jumped into the air and her entire weapon ignited into flames. Pulling her arm back, she thrusted the staff forward and a the fire morphed into the image of a phoenix and struck Blue Face with a high-pitched screech.

"Time to cool things down." Shane aimed his Hawk Blaster and pressed the trigger, which initiated the turbine and fired a powerful blast of air, sending the mantis alien for a spin before he crashed into the ground. "Alright, let's put them together guys."

The four Rangers combined their weapons, standing beside one another which each of their hands grasping the weapon, "Storm Striker! Ready. Aim. Fire!" Shane pulled the trigger and an energy orb fired from the mouth of the Hawk Blaster and struck Blue Face, destroying him.

The Rangers took back their weapons and opened their visors, taking in everything that had just happened. "Okay, so that just happened, right?" Shane questioned.

"I'm pretty sure it did." Tori answered.

"Yeah." Clary agreed, shrugging. "Either that or we're all having one seriously weird dream."

"All I know is, that was seriously so freaking awesome!" Dustin jumped up and down, slapping a high five with Shane. Tori and Clary laughed and wrapped their arms over eachother's shoulders.

* * *

The four returned to Ninja Ops, holding their helmets under their right arms. "See guys, I told you!" Dustin bragged. "We are Power Rangers. But you dude, were like 'Nah man, it's an urban legend'."

"Hey, that wasn't me." Shane corrected. "It was the daughters of Fire and Water over there, who said-"

"All right." Tori and Clary cut off. "We're sorry."

"Forgiven." Dustin grinned, hugging the two girls.

Clary brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face, "You know Tori, that shade of blue looks amazing on you."

The water ninja grinned, "I know." she giggled. "Who knew spandex could look so good?"

"And you, babe, look gorgeous in black." Shane complimented, twirling his girlfriend around, which made her laugh.

"Thanks Shane." the fire ninja leaned up and kissed him, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"You did well this time Rangers." sensei praised. "But understand that there will be more battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the Earth is completely under his command." The four Rangers stood before their teacher, listening to his every word. "For until he is destroyed, the future is in your hands, Power Rangers."


End file.
